Don't Try To Stop a Party
by HogwartsGryffindorWitch62442
Summary: Any teenager has to try to get drunk once. Those at Hogwarts are no exception, especially when there are two pranking masters who know where to get the drinks involved. But can the professors prevent them from blowing up the school?


A/N: Another New Year's story!

"Sooo, we're off to get some butter beer," said George Weasley, half of the Hogwarts professors' greatest fear and at the same time subject of their secret admiration.

"Where are you gonna get it at this hour? Won't the professors catch you?"

"Where do you think, dear Ronnie?" asked Fred, the second half of the Hogwarts professors' greatest fear and at the same time another subject of their secret admiration.

"What do you mean professors, Ronnie? They are having way too much fun in the staff room to go out hunting for us," George continued with a mischevious smile. Without further explanations they disappeared through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yeees, we're gonna be so drunk tonight," Ron was apparently very excited about his brothers' idea. Hermione was a bit less thrilled.

"Where are they going at this time of night? Hogsmeade? It could be dangerous, it's very late. Besides, you are not getting drunk, Ron."

"Oh relax, Hermione. They are gonna be fine and if they bring that stuff we're gonna drink it. Try and stop me. And I would really love to know where they get that stuff."

"Shut up, guys, it the New Year's eve. Ron, let's go play some chess. Hermione, let's beat him together this time." Harry got bored with listening to them bicker. They indeed started playing chess, and Ron was just about to win for the second time that evening, when the portrait opened again and in came the twins, with very satisfied smiles on their faces, carrying a few bottles of butter beer and even a bottle of firewhisky. They gave everyone a bottle and settled in front of the fire.

"You are very welcome, our friends," George started his speech.

"In case you were worrying," said Fred, with a glance and a wink towards Hermione;

"We did not, in fact, get caught," finished George.

"So tonight, we decided it is time for us all to try out what has our dear professors holed up in the staff room all night long."

We'll start with the butter beer and continue on to dear Ogden's. And don't you worry, if we run out we still have a bottle of some muggle stuff hidden somewhere."

"Now, we give you an hour to get ready," continued Fred.

"Get ready for what, exactly?" asked Hermione, a slightly worried expression on her face and a bottle of butter beer in her hand.

"A singing competition, of course," answered Fred.

"You didn't think we're just gonna sit here and drink like some old sods and wait for ourselves to lose it, did you?"

"Nooo, dear Hermione, it's so much more fun this way."

"I'm not singing, mate, no bloody way. Ron apparently, liked the idea as much as his friends, and much less than his brothers.

"Ohh yes you are, you all are," said Fred and George at the same time.

"Who is doing what?" they suddenly heard a voice asking. Unfortunately, the voice belonged to Percy. Everybody quickly hid their bottles, and Fred sat on the bottle of firewhishy.

"We are all learning potions and doing our homework, dear brother," Fred was quick to answer.

"Yes, we have to start now, or else we will fall too far behind and we'll never get good enough marks", continued George dramatically. Even Hermione rolled her eyes at the very idea of actually doing school work at that moment. But Percy was very happy his siblings finally decided to take school seriously. He even offered to help, but after many assurances from the twins that they were doing fine he finally left again to go study to hi dormitory.

"But don't stay up too late and don't even think about drinking alcohol at Hogwarts!" he yelled before he disappeared.

"Of course, brother," yelled Gred and Forge at the same time.

The friends happily continued their drinking. The bottle under Fred's backside remained, luckily, whole.

"Hey, Ginny," started Harry after a few bottles of butter beer, did I tell you I really looove you?

Ginny, while not just as drunk as Harry, was quite happy to hear that, and she and Harry started kissing, making everyone else in the room lock them to the boys' toilet to prevent themselves from vomiting.

"Hey, Gred? Or Forge, or someone, whatever," started Hermione. "I was thinking… wouldn't it be very funny to go tell the professors Percy got drunk or something" she said and then started giggling as if she was drunk (or right, she was).

Fred and George were exasperated by the idea. "Of course not, Hermione, that would be very mean. It sounds like something we would come up with."

"Yes, well and being the party breakers you are being sounds like something I would do. Now are we gonna go prank someone or not?" Hermione was getting impatient.

"No. We're gonna be good and do what Percy told us to do and go to sleep soon." Said one of the twins.

"Yes, let's do that," agreed Ron

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione was getting frustrated. Why did they behave just the opposite of what was expected of them? She decided to go investigate what was wrong with the butter beer. Only one way to do that – she decided to break in to the potions classroom. She took her bottle of butter beer and Harry's invisibility cloak and went down to the dungeons. She quietly unlocked the door with alohomora and went in. she found the cauldron and started preparing the ingredients, when she heard laughing from the corner of the classroom.

"May I ask, what are you doing in the potions classroom at this hour, Miss Granger? I am, indeed, aware you are obsessed with studying, but can you not stop on the New Year 's Eve, at least?"

Hermione jumped. It was professor Snape. Maybe she was in some trouble now? Oh, but she was drunk, she didn't really care about that. in fact, it all seemed really funny. She fell into a fit of giggles.

"Severus, didn't you say the butter beer is gonna make them act normally?", professor McGonagall, the owner of the other voice Hermione heard earlier, asked.

"Apparently it works differently for those who are by nature completely incapable of any funny business, Minerva. It's an experimental potion, I told you."

"YOU DID THAT!" Hermione stopped giggling and yelled. "Why did you…do that? You ruined all the…fun, the guys are acting like…," at that point, she couldn't continue for a second due to hiccups,"like ME! They're…no fun!"

"What do we do with your annoying little Gryffindors now, Minerva?" asked Snape. "I told you it would be easier to just lock them up instead of trying to prevent them from blowing up the school while still allowing them to have their stupid fun!"

"Relax, Severus, we're just going to give Miss Granger herea sober up potion and then we can continue with the party. Come, Miss Granger."

They made their way towards the staff room. Just before Snape opened the door, Hermione asked: "Hey, Snapey, did you poison the firewhisky too?"

Snape and McGonagall looked at each other. "Well, shit." Said Snape. "I didn't think they would go further than the butter beer. I do hope the side effects won't be too bad" he said, not particularly worried.

And opened the door of the staff room.

"BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, SNAPE" said the posters hanging on every wall of the staff room. Walls were also the only thing in the room that remained as they were before. All the Gryffindors remaining at Hogwarts, with the exception of Harry and Ginny, who wereh still locked in the toilet since no one bothered to let them out, were jumping around the stuff room, singing, yelling and doing everything else Snape and McGonagall hated.

The other professors, however, happily joined the students, each with a bottle of Snape's special butter beer in hand.

A/N: I wish you guys a lot of happines, health, piece, love and magic in the New Year!


End file.
